


angst

by yandereislife



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereislife/pseuds/yandereislife
Summary: Beware this is literal cringe





	angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad (_yandereislife).

This one will be shorter than the others.  
+++

Sad story about a boy (&&) a girl...

This girl...(loved) this boy...

And...

The boy...(loved) the girl...

They (loved) each other soo much...

The only problem was...

That the girl's dad...wouldn't let her date...

But...

Nobody knew this...

One day her dream came true...

+++

[M/N]: Hey, Momoi, I was just wondering, maybe...you wanna go out sometime?

Momoi: Wow...like a date?

[M/N]: Yeah! Like a date. So is that a yes?

Momoi: YES! I-I mean...I'll see you later.

[M/N]: Great! I'll pick you up tonight at...?

Momoi: 9:00. I'll be waiting.

+++

The girl went home after that to get ready...

But remembered...she's not allowed to date...

(She thought): Right now I hate dad and I hate my mom! Oh I love him soo much

And...

I'm still going!

+9:00p.m.+

The boy was there outside her house at 9:00...

The girl ran down before he could ring the doorbell...because...

Her dad would know she was going out with a boy!

[M/N]: You look beautiful!

Momoi: Thanks...

So they went on the boy's motorbike and started down the road...

The girl felt mean about saying she hated her mother and father (&&) for lying...

But she could make it up to them tonight...

The boy was speeding down the motorway...

Momoi: Could you slow down a bit?

[M/N]: Okay, if you say you love me.

Momoi: I LOVE YOU! Slow down now!

[M/N]: Only if you give me a big hug.

The girl gives the boy a BIG hug...

Momoi: Now slow down...please...

[M/N]: ...Only if you put on my helmet. It's hurting me...

The girl puts the boy's helmet on...

+On the news the next day+

Reporter: A motorbike has crashed into another vehicle due to brake failure. Four people were found, but one survived...

(This is what happened...)

Halfway down the road the boy realized that his brakes had broken...

But he didn't want the girl to know...

Instead he had say she (loved) him, felt her hug him one last time...

Then he had her wear his helmet so that she could have a chance...even if it meant he would die...

Even though she (loved) him soo much...

She didn't cry over him...

Because...

The other people in that car he crashed into...

Was her mom (&&) dad...

The girl didn't get to say "goodbye" or "I love you" to her mom and dad for the last time...it was too late...


End file.
